Winter Isn't Exactly Beach Season
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: May desides to take a trip to the beach, in March. She runs into a certain grassy headed boy. Of course, as usual, everyhting goes down hill from there. May and Drew One-Shot. My fisrt Pokémon fanfic.


**A/N: Alright, first Pokémon fic. May&Drew one-Shot. I wrote this a while back, and just found it a few days ago and finished it up.**

**I hope you like it.!**

* * *

**Winter Isn't Exactly Beach Season**

"Beautifly, Munchlax, Skitty, Wartortle, Venusaur, Glaceon, and Blaziken: come on out!" May shouted as she threw her Poké Balls into the air.

All of her Pokémon looked at her with confused expressions as they took in their surroundings. They were at the beach—May had decided it was a good time for a mini-vacation.

"Skit, skitty?" Skitty spoke up, confused at why they were near the ocean in the middle of March.

"Go play, guys! It's your day to relax and do whatever," May explained cheerily.

Realization dawned on the group before they dispersed. Wartortle and Glaceon dashed towards the water; Skitty and Munchlax laid out in the sand—soaking up what little sun there was. Venusaur and Beautifly went towards the tall grass and were soon followed by Blaziken—who had decided to see how many trees he could burn to a crisp with his Blaze Kick.

"Ah. This is the life," the brunette said as she laid out her towel. "No contests, no Harvey, no Team Rocket," she quickly stripped down to her bikini. "And best of all, no Drew." She let out a contented sigh as she made herself comfortable.

"What do you mean, 'best of all'?" the aforementioned boy questioned.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" May groaned as she sat up. "I thought you hated the water."

"I do," Drew agreed. "But I was walking by here when I heard you—and you're equally ditzy Skitty."

"I am not ditzy!" the girl with chestnut colored hair objected as she stood up.

"Say the one who is at the beach in the middle of March. You do realize winter isn't even officially over, right?" the cocky boy asked as he began walking down the beach.

"So?" She hurriedly slipped her white, pleated skirt back on before following after him.

"Winter isn't exactly 'beach season'."

"It's nice out," the girl pointed out. "Not too hot and not too cold. Perfect beach weather if you ask me."

Drew shook his head and chuckled. "Same old May."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her footsteps were now in perfect sync with his.

"Nothing." The boy shrugged. "Why do girls where such revealing bathing suits?"

"This isn't revealing!" May covered her chest self-consciously. Her white bikini showed more than she was used to, but she didn't think it was scandalous or anything.

"You sure have grown up, though." He looked her up and down as he spoke.

"Perv," she mumbled under her breath as she turned her head to hide her blush. She had changed, though. Not only had she grown up; but she stopped parting her hair into two bunches—she let it all hang together, reaching the middle of her back. The, now, 15-year-old was certainly different from the naïve 10-year-old he had first met.

He threw tossed a rose to her and flicked his hair.

"Would it kill him to not do that?" the girl grumbled under her breath.

He chuckled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"W-What are you doing?!" May stuttered out, her face turning a scarlet.

"Holding your hand, genius," Drew answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world—it kind of was.

"I m-mean, w-why are you?"

"'Cause I want to," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh," was all the sound the girl managed to make.

They walked a few more moments in silence.

Suddenly May let out a shriek as the icy water touched her foot.

"Guess it's high tide," Drew said as he pulled her further from the water.

May stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him say 'high tide'.

"What happened? See something shiny?" he teased.

She pulled her hand from his and covered her mouth. "I forgot all about high tide! All my stuff was right in front of the water!"

"Typical May," Drew said with a sigh.

"It's gone!" the blue eyed girl gasped.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Tell Wartortle to go find your stuff."

"Oh. Right. Wartortle!"

The Pokémon ran over.

"Can you go look for my bag?"

"Wartortle!" the Pokémon saluted her and dove in the water.

"I can't believe I forgot all about high tide." May let her head fall and sweat dropped.

"I can," Drew commented. "You always have only one thing on your mind—food."

"Hmph! I think of many things that don't involve food!" May countered.

"War, wartortle, war," the turtle Pokémon held up a soaking wet bag up to his Trainer.

"Thanks, Wartortle," May said through a sigh as she took the bag. "Return." She held out his Poké Ball.

"My stuff is drenched," the girl said sadly. "And right before it was time to leave too."

"You cold yet?" Drew asked, noticing her subconscious shivering.

"Yeah, kinda; why?"

"Here, hold this." He handed her his purple jacket.

"What are you—" she stopped mid-sentence and turned away, her face flushed with embarrassment.

He slipped his black, long-sleeved shirt over his head and held it out to her. "Wear this," he said as he took his purple jacket back.

"N-No, really, it's okay. I'm not that cold," May said, more flustered than ever.

"Take it. I have another one in my bag I can wear." He held it out farther.

"I don't need it. I'm fine," she said, turning her whole body from him.

Drew let out a sigh before pushing the shirt over her head.

"Drew!" May screeched, turning on her heel to face him.

"Put your arms through."

"But, Drew—"

"I'll do it for you if you don't."

She instantly dropped her stuff and shoved both her arms through the holes. "Uh, thanks…" May mumbled out as she turned her head back towards the ocean.

_This is all so weird… Why is he being so nice? Well, not that nice—seeing as he's still teasing me. His shirt is really warm, though…_

"You gonna return your Pokémon or just stand there like a moron?"

"Shut up!" she snapped before calling her Pokémon's names and getting them all back inside their—now wet—Poké Balls.

"Ready to go?" she asked after placing the balls back into her bag.

"More than you know," Drew said as he rolled his eyes. He hated the beach, mainly because of the water. But he also hated it because it was where most of his fan girls lived during the day. He had learned a long time ago not to go there unless it was absolutely necessary—like if May were there.

She let out another sigh. "Thank goodness I put my money in my pocket," she said as she reached into her pockets. "Oh my God!"

"What now?" Drew asked in an exasperated tone.

"My money must have fallen out when I pulled my skirt back on…" She did a facepalm while her rival sweat dropped.

"You can stay with me," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Now, c'mon; it'll be dark soon."

"A-Alright," she stuttered out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where he had set up camp.

*--*

"Sorry about being such a burden," May apologized politely as she hung her clothes on a nearby branch.

"You're anything but a burden," Drew replied, slipping on his shirt before sitting on a log and starting the fire.

The brunette blushed as she felt the Beautiflies fly around in her stomach.

"Do you always stand around like an idiot?"

"N-No! I was just trying not to bother you. This is your camp," she explained, struggling a little.

"Just come and sit beside me," he said, flicking his hair.

"Ooh. I almost forgot," May said as soon as she saw one of her Poké Balls roll out of her bag. She quickly picked up Beautifly's. "Come on out, Beautifly!"

"What could you possibly be doing now?"

"Getting this," she said as she took a lilac colored rose from her Pokémon before returning it.

"A rose?" Drew questioned as it was shoved into his face.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "You always give me one; now it's my turn!"

"Oh," he said as he took it from her hand.

"Your sister gave it to me when I met her," May explained. "She said it would be the perfect one for you! She also said you would know what it meant."

"When did you—?"

"When I was in Floaroma Town," she answered, cutting him off.

"When were you—?"

"About a week ago," she replied, interrupting him again.

"Quit—"

"Interrupting you?" May asked with a giggle as she sat beside him.

"Yes! Now stop it!" he said irritated.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She flipped her hair. "Consider it payback.

"Don't do that!"

"You mean this?" She flipped her hair with her hand again.

"That's my thing!"

"No, you flick your hair—I flipped it. Big difference," she said, suddenly gaining confidence.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he turned his head towards the fire.

"Not so great being on the other side, is it?"

Avoiding her question, he pulled her closer to him.

"Drew! What do you think you're—?"

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked.

She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling her head into his chest.

"What do lilac colored roses mean?" May asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, um, they mean…" His face turned red.

"Just tell me," she urged.

He looked up towards the stars so she wouldn't see how red his face had now become. "It means the beginning of true feelings for someone…"

"Oh. I guess your sister picked the right color than," May blurted out. She instantly jumped back and covered her mouth when she realized what she head just said.

"Trying to admit something to me, May?" the, once again, arrogant boy asked.

"N-No…" Her hands still covered her mouth.

"You sure?" He gently took hold of her wrists and pulled her hands from her mouth.

"Um, uh, well, err—" Suddenly his lips pressed against hers. As soon as she realized she was supposed to kiss back, his lips had left hers.

"You're cute when you get flustered," Drew commented as he ruffled her hair.

May opened her mouth to speak but decided against it when the green-haired boy stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

_C'mon, May! Do something! Grab his hand, his shirt, anything!_

She suddenly got a boost of confidence and grabbed his hand as he walked past her.

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder.

She let out a breath and stood up, "I, um, I…"

He turned his whole body to face her. "You what?"

She sucked in a breath and practically shouted, "I love you!"

A wave of shock passed over him; she had said the last thing he had ever expected her to.

"S-Sorry," May said softly before running towards the beach, tears running down her face.

"May, wait…" Drew sighed when he realized he was too late. He ran a hand through his hair before running after her.

*--*

"May, are you okay?" the green-eyed boy asked as soon as he saw her sitting on the sand—knees hugged to her chest.

The girl quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and sucked all the snot into her nose.

"That's attractive," Drew commented.

She shoved her head back into her arms.

"Awe, c'mon, May, I was trying to lighten the mood." He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you failed," the brunette stated flatly.

"That I did."

May looked up at him in shock. "Did Drew Hayden—the Drew Hayden—just admit he failed at something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm cocky, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"You're very cocky." The teen rested her head on his shoulder. "But," she paused.

"But what?" A smirk played across his lips.

"You have your moments of modesty," she said softly.

"That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Oh." May lifted her head from his shoulders and looked at him. "And what was I supposed to say? Hmm?"

"You were supposed to say, 'I love you'." He ran his hand up and down her arm. "Then I would've replied, 'I love you too'. After that, we're supposed to watch the sunset together."

"It's eleven at night," May pointed out.

"The sunrise isn't too long from now." Drew stretched his arms over his head and let out a yawn.

The brunette stood up and offered him her hand. "We are not staying out here all night."

"Fine, fine." The green haired teen took her hand and let her lift him to his feet.

Their fingers interlocked as they walked through the cold sand.

"I cannot wait to get into that warm sleeping bag!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"You're sleeping bag is wet."

"Duh." The girl rolled her chestnut colored eyes. "I'm using yours."

"Who said I'd let you sleep in mine?!"

"You said you loved me too!"

"Now, May. I was only telling you what the perfect scenario would have been."

"Drew!" May screeched before crossing her arms across her chest. Drew simply chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Love it.? Hate it.? Having a "Feh" moment. Let me know in a Review.!**

**I really enjoyed writing this, it was nice to leave my usual fandom.**

**This is the only Pokémon fic I've donee. I may do another, but I'm not sure. I guess I'll just see how this one goes.**

**Thankie-suu for Reading.!**

**Muchh Love*.*MaidMikuruChan**


End file.
